Ellen
"My father was a demon. My mother was a human. That makes me a Cambion. I have no idea what I'm capable of." - Ellen to Alaric. Ellen is a photographer who lives in Mystic Falls. She also resided in New Orleans for a time. She is a Cambion, a demon/human hybrid, and is the daughter of Arcadius. Personality Ellen can be a tad stoic at times. This is not because she's emotionless but rather because she sees no real reason in showing emotion a lot of the time. But when she does loosen up and show emotion, she can actually be a very kind and even loving girl. Short Bio Ellen was born in 1582. She was conceived and given birth too in a mere matter of minutes after her mother was impregnated by Arcadius. She killed her mother during child birth. Ellen lived throughout the ages, aging extremely slowly as she did. She didn't need to attend school as she was born with all the knowledge in the world, this likely being a result of her being a Cambion. Years ago, in the present day, she befriended a young Alaric Saltzman. When she left, he erased his memory of her to "protect him." Now, in 2010, she's returned to Mystic Falls to stop the oncoming apocalypse. Appearance Ellen appears as a beautiful African American woman in her twenties. She has long curly dark brown hair. Her eyes usually appear to be hazel colored but turn black when she's using her powers. Powers and Abilities * Immortality - Being a Cambion, Ellen can live for a very long time. She's lived through the ages and resembles a young woman. * Accelerated Aging - Ellen ages faster than everyone else. Just a few minutes after she was born, she grew into her adult form. * Invulnerability - Ellen cannot be hurt by conventional means. She's also invulnerable to disease. * Pyrokinesis - Being a Cambion, Ellen can summon fire through either mental force or will power. * Empathy - Ellen can read and replicate the emotions of others. This is shown when she felt Alaric's sadness over losing his wife. * Telepathy - Ellen can read the minds of others and communicate through thought. * Telekinesis - Ellen can move and manipulate objects with her mind. This is shown various times through out the story. * Frigokinesis - Ellen can manipulate snow. This is shown when she summons a snow cloud to snow over the Salvatore School. * Flight - Ellen has the ability to fly using her reptilian wings. * Super Strength - As a Cambion, Ellen possesses strength beyond that of werewolves or vampires. She was able to rip a car door of its hinges to use as a shield. * Super Speed - Ellen can run and fly faster than either a vampire or a werewolf. * Omniscience - Ellen, being a Cambion, has vast knowledge of everything in existence. * Regeneration - Ellen can rapidly heal her wounds. * Healing - Ellen can heal the wounds of others. This is shown when she heals Damon's burns. * Sedation - Ellen can make people fall asleep. This is usually achieved through a hand wave or by touching their foreheads. * Umbrakinesis - '''Ellen can manipulate darkness and shadows. * '''Prophetic Dreams - Ellen possesses prophetic dreams. * Shapeshifting - Ellen can change her form into other people or animals. She uses this ability to become a bear sometimes. The reason for this being that bears are her favorite animal. * Tactile History Reading - Ellen can read and understand the history of person's life simply by touch. This is shown when she reads Elena's history. She has trouble controlling this ability. Weaknesses * Blessed Blade - A blade that has been blessed with good magic can fatally wound or kill Ellen. * Magic - Magic spells and incantations can harm or kill her. Relationships To be added Trivia * A Cambion, in traditional folklore, is a hybrid born from an incubus and a human. * The name Ellen is of Old English origin. It ironically means "bright, shining light."